Psychoshy
by Unicorn-Master
Summary: This is a story about what happens when dear Fluttershy goes insane after the death of her best friend and long time crush, Rainbow Dash. This is a revised ending of cupcakes. Please, be conscious that this will become a gory and twisted story. Don't read it if you don't like it.


Alright, before you begin reading, please note that this is a revised ending of Cupcakes. I did not write Cupcakes and I don't have any  
ownership of it whatsoever. The idea of Cupcakes was all conceived by Sergent Sprinkles. This is a Pyschoshy fanfic. Yes, Psychoshy.  
Insane Fluttershy. There is lots of murder and a bit of romance as well as a bit of insanity but also sadness. This story is a little dark  
and will get more gory as it goes on. If you don't like the idea of an insane Fluttershy, move on. Don't make rude comments. This is  
what I choose and like to write about.

Pinkamena. When spoken aloud, everypony around feels a shower of shivers tingle down their spine. They think of murder, torture but  
most of all, cupcakes; the delicious food that Pinkie was known so well by. Cupcakes is also one of the most horrific my little pony  
fanfics known to brony kind. There is a different killer out there, however. One that is even more unexpected than before: Psychoshy.

There was so much blood.

Everywhere.

Rotting corpses. Skulls of various victims. And cupcake wrappers. So many wrappers.

Wings, from various pegasi. But the ones I recognized immediately were blue; cyan, to be exact.

They were sewn on a robe, along with a rainbow lightning bolt, streaking from a cloud.

It was a warm evening in Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle was inside her tree house, reading. Spike sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle didn't look up from her book but muttered a soft, "Huh?"

"Whatever happened to Pinkie Pie after Rainbow was found?"

The purple mare looked up from her book with a start. "Spike, where'd this come from?"

Spike rolled over on to his stomach. "Oh, come on, Twilight. It's the one month anniversary after Rainbow was found. It's on  
everypony's mind. What happened to Pinkie?"

Twilight sighed and closed her book, her horn illuminating. "I thought you would have remembered." The pony stood up and walked  
over to Spike. He climbed on to her back. "Let's go for a walk. I'll explain as we go."

There was a slight breeze as the two closed the door to the treehouse. Spiked wrapped his arms around Twilight as she began to walk  
in no specific direction. Spike burrowed his head into Twilight's mane for warmth. "When Pinkie's last victim went missing, ponies  
started looking into it. Pinkie's last victim was one of the ponies from the spa that Rarity likes so much. She went one day for a  
massage and specifically asked for Aloe but they told her that she hadn't shown up for work in a while."

Spike rolled on to his back and looked up at the stars. "Aloe? She was so friendly. She always gave me a gem or two when I went with  
Rarity."

Twilight sighed in agreement. "But, Mrs. Cake went down in to the basement in search of some ingredients and apparently found  
Pinkie's lair. She walked right in on her slashing Aloe to bits. Mrs. Cake screamed, alerting Mr. Cake who bolted down the stairs. By the  
time he got down the stairs, Pinkie was trying to escape but Mr. Cake caught up to her. He cornered her and Mrs. Cake ran out and got  
a police pony. Pinkie was taken in for questioning. She's now in the asylum, probably for the rest of her life."

"Huh. Weird," Spike muttered.

"Agreed," replied Twilight. She looked around. Somehow, they had ended at Fluttershy's cottage. It was already midnight and a walk  
back to the library would take a while and wouldn't be worth it in the dark. Twilight walked up to the door and knocked on it. A sleepy  
yellow pony answered.

"Twilight, what are you doing out so late?" Fluttershy yawned.

"Lost track of time. Mind if I stay here for the night? If it's not too much to ask, of course."

"Of course not, Twilight. Come on in. Spike, you can share a bed with angel." Fluttershy pointed her wing in the direction of a white  
lump of fur. Spike yawned and hopped off of Twilight's back.

"Thanks, 'Shy." He padded over to the bed and cuddled up next to Angel who gave a disapproving grunt but continued snoring.

"Twilight, you can sleep on the couch. I'll go get you some blankets." The quiet mare walked upstairs.

Twilight sat on the couch and looked around the cottage. It was so warm and cozy. She felt so sleepy. Twilight decided to just close her  
eyes but was soon just as sound asleep as Spike. Fluttershy came back downstairs. Giggling softly, she covered Twilight in the blanket  
and proceeded to walk back upstairs but something inside her ticked. Twilight's wings. They reminded her of somepony...somepony  
dear to her heart...Rainbow Dash.


End file.
